Sasuke's Confession
by Sakura The Medic Ninja
Summary: This is about Sasuke confessing his true feelings to Sakura. T.j from my school wanted this story so i dedicate it to him and he nothing more then a friend. plz R&R! Rated K [one shot]


"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Sakura's inner**

Lyrics

I don't care if I use this or not I always put it up.

I dedicate this story to T.j he wanted me to make him this story so enjoy T.j.! I only like you as a friend plz understand that. (That is to you Timmothy)

**XxX**

Sakura just got back from training with Tsunade and was really tired and just wanted to get home. She walked by the flower shop hoping to not see Ino. She was wrong.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino screamed running out. "What Ino make it quick please I'm really tired I just got down training with Tsunade-sensei and she made me train extra hard today." Sakura said tired.

"Well I would like you to know that I don't like Sasuke anymore and I am dating Shika-kun now." "Really I so happy for you Ino." Sakura said giving Ino a friendly hug. "Thanks. Well I have to get ready for our date tonight and I will let you go home and rest. Oh and I think Sasuke has changed I don't know why but some how he has well whatever. Love ya lots bye Sakura!" Ino said running into the flower shop.

Sakura sighed. _Wait Ino said Sasuke-kun changed I wonder how oh well I am too tired to care right now._

Sakura dragged her feet home and went to bed it was only 7:00p.m but she was tired! That night she had a dream.

"_Sasuke-kun where are you?!" Sakura screamed while she panicked. She was in a room full of spiders and cobwebs and all that gross stuff it was scary._

"_Sakura calm down I am right here." He said in a soothing voice._

"_Where Sasuke-kun I can't see you!" Sakura was still panicking._

"_Sakura I'm always with you and I will always be there to save you so please don't panic._

_Sakura calmed down and everything then went dark around her. The floor beneath her then disappeared._

_She fell and screamed. "Sasuke-kun! Help!" _

"_Sakura I am right here take my hand." She sounded so calm._

"_Where Sasuke-kun I can't see you!" Sakura screamed still falling. _

"_Just reach out for my hand." He said. Sakura then reached out and felt a hand grab hers._

_She smiled and he pulled her up. She was now in a field and it was lightly snowing. She had on jeans and a nice warm jacket on. It was black. She had a pink scarf and black boots. Her hair was down so it reached about just above her hips. She also had on black gloves._

_She awed at the site. It was beautiful! Sasuke then came right next to her._

"_Sasuke-kun….it's beautiful!" Sakura said with a hand over her mouth. Sasuke smiled. Sakura was surprised but she didn't show it. He looked better when he gave a real smile._

"_Sasuke-kun you look better when you smile." Sakura smiled after she said that._

"_I like it when you smile too you look better that way not when you frown. Please never frown again." Sasuke said smile faded and a straight face was in its place._

_Sakura smiled warmly and nodded her head yes. "Anything for you Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke smiled and Sakura put her left ear on his shoulder and they watched the beautiful scenery._

Sakura then woke up smiling. She then got dressed she had the day off. She was bored by noon. Naruto was on a date with Hinata same with Ino and Shikamaru and Neji and Tenten.

She sighed. Then she bumped into someone and fell. She looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry!" "It's ok Sakura I was looking for you."

"You were?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and helped her up.

Sakura brushed herself off.

"Well it is kind of hard to tell you." "Sasuke-kun you can tell me I will do anything for you." Those words kind of hurt for Sasuke to hear and at the same time he loved them.

"Well Sakura it's……it's……..it's……….how I feel about you." Sakura then perked up. Was Sasuke going to say his true feelings for her like if he hated her or liked her as a friend Sakura had to hear this.

"Go on please Sasuke-kun don't be afraid." Sakura smiled warmly. "_God Sakura you're just making this harder to tell."_ Sasuke thought pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"Well Sakura I will say it plainly I love you." Sakura froze. Sasuke looked at her oddly.

"Sasuke-kun are you joking?" Sakura tried not to stutter.

"No I'm not Sakura I really love you and I hope you still do after all I did to you 3 years ago I can understand If you hate me………." Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because Sakura kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed hard. Sasuke returned the kiss, kissing harder. He wrapped his arms around her hips.

They stayed like that for 5 minutes until they had to breathe. Sakura was breathing heavy and so was Sasuke but they both were smiling at each other.

"Sasuke-kun you look better when you smile." "Well Sakura you also look better when you smile. So please never frown again." Sakura nodded her head yes and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and so did she.

From there on Sasuke and Sakura started dating and eventually got married. So did Naruto and Hinata. Neji and Tenten. Ino and Shikamaru.

**XxX**

**Well how it was hope you like it and T.j tell me at school thx R&R please!**


End file.
